vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasura Devouris
Kasura is a demon of Gluttony who seeks to become the rightful ruler and heir to his family's throne. Frequenting The Purple Lotus and Royal Dragon Kasura sought out mercenaries that could assist him with the task hiring them to kill his siblings in exchange for compensation. He leads the organization known as The Fangs who are the mercenaries he has hired. Kasura intends to use them as a way to grow his own power and make himself ruler of The Devouris Estate. They are portrayed by Skullamancer. Lore Beginnings Kasura was born to a demon lord and one of his mates Lunara, a human converted into a demon. Due to Lunara's conversion into a demon her child Kasura was born looking mostly human except for his set of sharp teeth. He was however a full blooded demon. His father did not care of this defect and still treated him as he would his other children, training to hone his sons demonic powers to become a strong successor to his lineage. All of Draxxus’s children were raised under their father’s creed. “With true power one can be the greatest version of themselves, take what they want from the weak, have wealth beyond all measure, live a sluggish life of leisure, win every conflict, have any man or woman they desire, and taste of the sweetest fruits.” This creed resonated well within Kasura who saw it as a challenge. Kasura’s siblings had differing opinions on the creed but were all unified in their disdain for their brother who didn’t even bare horns. Kasura would try to rise above his siblings despite this knowing that their words didn’t matter only their power. While he was not the strongest, smartest, or fastest he was neither the weakest, slowest, or dumbest. He took to honing his skills and learning what he was truly capable of. The Maw When Kasura reached the age of 100 Draxxus allowed him to leave his mansion. Now considered a young adult by his father’s standards he was granted freedom, but with this freedom came obvious downsides. When not in the castle the children of Draxxus were nothing more than normal demons. They could be killed by any hell spawn without retaliation from Draxxus, this included the siblings killing each other. Most had thought Kasura would stay within the mansion for these reasons but instead on his first day of freedom he left seeking out a group of his older siblings who said they would ‘Kill the pathetic half breed child when he turns 100’. Kasura returned to the mansion with the head of one of his older brothers and the lower half of one of his sisters. He set the pieces on the dining table and began to feast on them leaving only the horns and tail of the two behind. Kasura then asked his mother for a medical book from his father’s study, which he was granted. Kasura spent the next day shut in his room with the sound of pained screams and roars that came from his room. Kasura would return the next day with the horns and tail stitched into his body finally giving himself a more demonic look with a cruel toothy smile on his face. This lead to his siblings giving him the nickname the Maw. Glutton of Magic After his horrifying display Kasura gained a love for venturing outside of his father’s domain. Giving him a chance to stretch his wings Draxxus allowed him to visit other planes of existence as a way to have his heirs gain more power. Kasura would often visit the material plane to continue his studies with now up close subjects. He would hunt humans eating them or using them as a way to test out magic he was learning about. Eventually he found an odd love for magic that compared to his love for food. His true gluttony was learned in gaining magical power and knowledge, he could never have enough of it. The Throne During one of Kasura’s visits into the material plane Kasura would receive a summons back to his home. Arriving at the mansion he had noticed that it wasn’t just him but all of his siblings had returned. Gathering within the mansion the Devouris family was given the news by Draxxus’s many wives and husbands that their father had been killed by holy warriors within the material plane. They were all shocked to hear that their father was defeated in such a manner knowing the demon lord was not someone to be so easily defeated. While some mourned, others cheered many of the children of Draxxus divided on their feelings towards him. Kasura however would bury his sadness for the loss of the greatest demon he could know. He’d turn the sadness into determination to live up to his father’s creed and not allow his older siblings to ruin the families home once they took over. The now oldest son would step up in front of his siblings ready to receive control of the mansion from Draxxus’s other halves but instead were met with Draxxus’s will, a simple note: “With true power one can be the greatest version of themselves, take what they want from the weak, have wealth beyond all measure, live a sluggish life of leisure, win every conflict, have any man or woman they desire, and taste of the sweetest fruits.” The siblings all knew what this meant. A final challenge in the form of their family creed. The ruler of the mansion would not be the oldest, but the one who gained true power over the others. As if on queue the siblings struck out at each other intending to show their power by being the last one standing. This skirmish that would have taken an afternoon was disrupted by the mansions intervention. The living building would rumble halting the fighting and the wives and husbands spoke out. Combat was forbidden within the domain of Devouris between the siblings and so the War of Devouris began. History/Biography TBA Personality Kasura believes in the teachings of his late father, that power is everything and can grant whoever wields it whatever they desire. However, true power is not the strongest, the smartest or fastest, but the one who can make the others kneel before them. He is often very composed carrying himself in a manner befitting of a demon lord, He has an underlying cruelty fueled by his desire for power and hunger for flesh. This also means a temper when mentioning something that truly angers him. Kasura is a very curious demon, an experimenter who attaches body parts from his siblings to himself that will benefit him. He’s also curious about other beings, hoping to find some way to exploit them or make them grow stronger. Family Kasura was born to the demon lord Draxxus Devouris and a human turned shifting demon named Lunara Devouris. Kasura has over 500 siblings created from his father's multiple partners. Nearly all of which he intends to kill. Powers & Abilities *The Maw - Is able to physically devour spells. This doesn't negate their damage but can sustain his hunger. The sharp teeth he has are also strong enough to chew metal and cut cleanly through bone. *Cold Hearted - The first school of magic he learned was in ice magic. After attaching one of his brothers hearts to his own as a replacement he gained unsteady control of ice magic. It was used as a way to preserve the bodies of those he attacked for study or so the meat doesn't go bad. *Patchwork - Modifies stolen body from his siblings parts and adds them to his own increasing his power and gaining new abilities. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Skaras Ulldren Skaras Ulldren is a skeleton adventurer from the city of Necropolis. He wields bone magic and wishes to uphold the values of heroism he was taught in life. Thoth Thoth is an android made by Olympus Robotics. He is an archivist android seeking to learn the history and knowledge(Aka LORE), from those he interacts with. Trivia *Many of Kasura’s themes were inspired by the Hindu demon Bakasura. Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Skullamancer Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-01_21-09-41.448.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-11-11_04-18-51.842.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-11-11_04-18-19.767.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-11-13_03-52-25.706.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-01_22-51-30.963.png|Original Kasura. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-11-13_01-27-20.314.png|Kasura and his student Vivi. Kasura Vettra VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-27_02-13-57.043.png|Vettra and Kasura. Kasura Vettra Lekna VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-27_02-52-48.101.png|Kasura and Vettra "talking" to Lekna. Category:Characters Category:Demons